The Family He Never Had
by Skyler Luke
Summary: AU. A Couple kids help out a kid they see outside at one in the morning. They and their parents are the family he never had.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story… Blah blah blah blah. I don't own Heinz or Perry. Or the Kids down the street… (:**

* * *

><p>I woke up to my little brother shaking me awake; I opened my eyes to see my actual brother still in his pajamas that had camouflage on them. My adopted brother was also wearing pajamas. Which as my friends would say is weird for a platypus. I asked "What guys?" Rodney pointed outside and I got out of bed, I looked and saw a little boy about my brother's age standing outside in the cold wearing a lawn gnome costume. I looked at the time and saw it was one o'clock. I said "What's that little kid doing out there at this time?" I said to my brothers "You guys go back to sleep, I'll be right back". They shook their heads and both "No! We want to help". I sighed and said "Fine, Perry you stay here and if Daddy wakes up tell him exactly what me and Rodney are doing. In the meantime you can go find the air mattress". Perry said "Okay!". He left; I grabbed my black blanket and my jacket. My brother got his jacket and put it on. I took my brother's hand and went outside; I went over to the house where the boy was.<p>

Rodney let go of my hand and walked over to the boy, He asked "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you inside asleep?" The boy answered in a whisper, looking around him like as if something was out to get him, "My parents, they told me I have to stay out here". Rodney asked "Why?" The boy shrugged, I said "You shouldn't be out here in this cold, Come with us". I put the blanket around the boy and took off the silly hat. He hesitated, Rodney said, "Come with us, its okay". Rodney got him to come with us; we walked back to my house. I walked inside and let in my brother and the boy. I shut the door carefully and locked it. Rodney took the boy to his room. I followed them and opened one of my brother's drawers. I took out a pajama shirt and pants. I gave them to the boy and said, "Here, Put these on". I left the room and instead of going back to bed, I went to the living room and watched TV. My brother came into the room and asked me, "Can you make up some hot chocolate?" I said "Sure", I got up and went into the kitchen, and I made up four cups of hot chocolate. I put them on the dining table so the boys could get them. I grabbed one and went into the living room again.

By 2 o'clock, my brothers were asleep in their rooms. The little boy though was still up; He sat at the other end of the couch. I asked the boy as commercials were on, "What's your name?" He answered with a very soft voice "Heinz". I said "Ah… I am Brooke… How old are you?" He answered "Five and a half". I said "Oh…" I said to myself "Why would people make a five year old stand outside after dark? Especially at One o'clock in the morning?". He said, "Because they needed me to. Simple".

"But it's wrong. Did they ever let you sleep?"

He shook his head, "I would usually take a quick sleep each night before they woke up… But I've accidentally slept too late and…" He stopped in mid-sentence. He gulped and said, "It wasn't good…"

I could tell his parents really were bad to him. I pulled him close to me and hugged him; I said, "Don't worry any more… I promise you they won't hurt you, be mean to you or even lay a finger on, or even talk to, you. You're safe here". He asked "Really?". I said "Really. I promise". The boy smiled a bit, I smiled and held him in my arms. His eyes closed after a while, I smiled again and let him sleep. I put the blanket on the couch over him. I said "Sweet dreams".

_5 o'clock_

I was now lying on the couch playing on my iPhone my dad got me for my birthday. Speaking of my dad, He came out of his bedroom and saw me up, He asked "What are you doi-" He saw Heinz asleep; He asked, "Who's that?" I said "Oh… Umm". I sat up and then stood up, "It's a long story…" My dad said "Really? Then tell me in the kitchen…". He and I went into the kitchen. He got a cup of coffee while I started to explain. He didn't believe half of it, "There's no way".

"But its true dad, His parents really did make him dress as a lawn gnome; His parents won't let him sleep ever! I think they even hurt him for sleeping!" My dad rolled his eyes, I said, "You don't believe me? Ask Rodney! Ask him! They will tell you!"

"They are kids; their imaginations are wild at their ages".

"But it's true! If it wasn't then I won't be up at this time, I'd be still asleep! Or at least in my room!".

My dad still didn't believe me; I sighed and said "Dad, if I am lying to you then… You can take all my Cirque du freak books, all my posters, my iPhone, Laptop, Guitar even my TV! You can take all my CDs, all my DVDs, everything! I'm not lying dad!" He looked at me and said "Really?" I nodded and said, "I am not lying dad…" My face stayed straight the whole time. My dad said, "You're not lying, are you? My God… Everything you said is true?", I nodded, he said, "That's wrong for them to do that!". I said, "I know right! Especially in this kind of cold!". My dad got up and I asked, "Where are you going?". He said "Somewhere… You stay here and watch your brothers before your mom gets up". I said standing up "No… Where are you going?". He said half way out the door "Like I said somewhere". He left; I sighed and went back into the living room. I went to my brothers room, they were both still asleep. I grabbed the air mattress that was lying on my floor and started blowing it up with the air pump.

I grabbed a couple of my pillows and a blanket and put them on the mattress. I left my room and went upstairs. Up there was what was going to my future bedroom to the right, Boys room to the left and a little family area in the middle. But it was still being prepared up. After it was all done we were going to fix up the whole house, Knock out some walls (Easier then it sounds since my dad made a device (Yes he can do stuff like. He is like a genius… Unlike his father…) to easily get that done) and have more like pillars. Then we would have a living room in our front of our house. In the back we would have a like a guest room/den area. This project was going on for like months now. I went to what would my wing. I had like an office area kind of. A closet, Bathroom and a bedroom. Then a deck. The boys had their rooms like a bedroom, Small hallway kind of thing, a bathroom then the second bedroom. The family area was a simple room with like another deck kind of. I heard someone ask "You getting tired of waiting?".

"How did you get in here Nicky?" I asked turning around to see my best friend, He held up a key and said "With this key your dad gave me before he rushed off somewhere". I said "Nice…". Nick asked, "How's Kerri?".

"She's okay. She's recovered a lot; she doesn't have to take that medicine anymore. Which is great".

"Yeah that is good! Thank God, she's better. I was really worried for her!".

"Me too. So did the boys. They couldn't sleep without worrying about her".

"Aww. Hey Brookie, Have you had breakfast yet?".

"Nope.

"Then come on Brookie!". He took my hand and took me to my kitchen. He pulled out a chair and I sat down. He made me up some breakfast; I smiled as he was trying to make me want to be his girlfriend. I could tell it. He put the food on the table and I said, "I know what you're doing". He sat down and said "Well?"

"Well… I don't know Nicky. But thanks for breakfast" I ate it.

We heard someone ask, "Who are you?" We turned around and saw Heinz. Nick looked at me and asked, "Who's he? You guys didn't adopt another kid did you?" I said, "He's Heinz. It's a long story…" Nick said "Oh…" He looked at Heinz and said "Hi. I'm Nick".

"Hi Nick…" Heinz looked down at his feet. I asked, "What's wrong Heinz?" He said "Nothing at all". Nick whispered, "He's really shy…" He went over to Heinz and kneeled down, "What's wrong buddy?" Heinz looked at Nick and said, "Nothing is wrong…" Nick said, "It's okay to tell us Heinz". I said "Yeah its okay…" He said "I-I am just remembering w-what my parents did to me". Nick asked, "What did they do?" Heinz said, "I don't want to talk about it…" He turned around and left. Nick said, "Okay… I'm going to go hang out with those kids down the street". I said, "Okay, I'll come meet up with you guys later". Nick said "Alright". He left and I sat down at the dining room table again.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review please.<strong>


	2. Having Winter Fun

**Thanks to Pricat for reviewing. Here is more. Just a heads up, This is thirty minutes later… (: Just love doing that.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the living room watching a stupid Christmas movie waiting for either my mom to wake up or my dad to get back home. I got tired of the movie and left to get dressed and find my jacket that was lined with fur. As soon as I found it Heinz came in my room, He asked, "Where are you going?" I answered "Down the street to hang out with my friends. Why?" He asked still having his soft voice, "Can I come with you?"<p>

"Sure buddy, you can come with me. But you cannot come with my dressed like that… Come with me". We went into my brother's room. I asked Rodney who was watching TV "Hey Rod, Are you going to watch TV all day long? When it is snowing! We practically have an ice skating rink in our backyard! You can have snowball fights with Perry, Make snowmen and snow angels! You can do anything!" Rodney said, "I don't have skates and don't want to play in the snow". I said "Alright… Anyways Little Lazy dude… He needs something to wear so he can some with me to my friends". Rodney said, "Okay…" He got up and walked over to the dresser still focusing on the TV until it went to a commercial. He turned his head and pulled out a drawer. He picked up a shirt, pants and a jacket. He handed them to Heinz and went to his closet. He grabbed his boots and handed them to Heinz. Heinz said "Thank you". Rodney said, "You're welcome". He went back over to his bed and watched TV. I said, "Okay… Heinz you can get dressed in my room, I am going to go see about something".

I went to my parents room. I said "Hey mom you still alive?" My mom rolled over onto her back and said "Yeah Brooke, I'm still alive". I said, "Oh good, I've never seen you ever sleep this late". My mom said, "I just didn't fall asleep until like one o'clock this morning".

"Oh… Well I'm going to my friends".

She said getting out of bed "Okay".

"Bye". I left the room and said to both my brothers who were both watching TV now in Rodney's room "I'm going to my friends house if anyone wants to come". They responded "We're okay, Go ahead", I said "Okay, Bye guys". I said to Heinz who was sitting on the bottom stair of the stairs "Come on lets go". He took my hand and came with me. We walked to my friends place. I saw my friend throwing snowballs at Nick. I laughed and said "You guys already started without me? Man! You guys know I like playing!". I joined in and went to were I would be, Nick joined me and we made up a fort fast, we started the snowball war. Abigail ended up being teamed with *Ferb, Isabella and Phineas were on another team. Phineas and Ferb's friends, Buford and Baljeet had to be on a team themselves. Heinz had sat down onto the ground watching us with our snow war.

I saw this and said "Nick, Cover me". Nick said "'kay". I went over to him and said, "Want to be on me and Nick's team?" Heinz looked up and said "Sure". He got up and came with me, I said, "All you have to do is try and hit everyone else". Nick said, "Yeah, It's really easy. Just hid back behind this after hitting someone… Or do what Brooke does, just hide and let others do the work!" I hit Nick with a snowball and said, "It's only in dodge ball I do that because I don't want to get hit super hard!" Nick said "Whateve". I rolled my eyes and went on with the game. Phineas and Isabella had won; Nick and I would have won though if a snowball he made did not miss Abigail… By like five miles!

Abigail came over and said "Hey Nicholas. You know you really can't play this game good". Nick rolled his eyes and said "Whatever Abigail. At least I can play this game without hurting people!". Abigail said "Whatever Nicholas!". She pushed him down into the fort. She acted like Sam from iCarly and Nick was like Freddie. I said "Hey Abigail. Can't you take one day at least without pushing, hitting or any other way to hurt him?". Abigail said "No". I said "Nice…". Abigail saw Heinz and asked, "Who's he? He looks familiar". I said, "He's Heinz". She asked, "You guys didn't adopt _another_kid did you?" I said, "Why does everyone ask that? They only adopted one kid! We didn't adopt him; it's a very weird and long story". Abigail said, "Well I have time to hear it". I sighed and said "Fine… But I ain't repeating it so get our friends so I can tell them too!" She did, all our friends came over. They all sat down and so did I. Heinz sat down next to me. I started explaining to them what happened the night before, Or earlier that morning… Whatever! "My brothers woke me up at one o'clock this morning showing me that a little boy was outside by himself at that time. So being a normal person that wakes up at one o'clock to see a little kid by himself standing in front of his house in the snow, I went outside and brought him inside to my house. There you go". I was about to get up when Abigail asked, "Why was he outside by himself? What was he doing?" I sighed and said, "I really don't know why. You have to ask him". Abigail looked at Heinz; He said, "My parents told me I had to stand out there as a lawn gnome…" Abigail said "Who the heck would do that to their kid?". I said "Exactly what I thought". Phineas asked "What's his name?". Heinz said barely able to hear, "Heinz Doofenshmirtz". Abigail said "Doofenshmirtz? Hey kid, is your parents names Joan and Jordan by chance?" Heinz nodded; Abigail said "Well that makes a lot of sense now!" I said "Why?". Abigail said "Because Joan and Jordan Doofenshmirtz are the meanest people in like the whole world! My dad says that when they were kids they were always getting in trouble… When they were in kindergarten. They got in so many fights!".

"Really? Man, I wonder if they'll get mad if I helped their kid out", I wondered half joking. "Doubt it. I bet they'll be happy" Abigail said, I asked, "Why?". Abigail looked at me and said "I can't say in front of the kid…".

"It's okay if you do, Right Heinz". Heinz nodded. Abigail said "Fine… But don't blame me if he gets sad… I bet they will be happy because they probably think he is useless and stuff and would be happy to get him off their hands. Which I think is kind of a stupid thing to think since if you do not want the kid, do not have the kid! Or put the kid up for adoption at least!".

"Yeah, But most people don't think that way Abigail… Especially mean people…".

Abigail said "Whatever".

We all got up and I went to go make a snowman, Nick went with Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford since Phineas and Ferb made something cool. Heinz came over to me and asked in a normal tone "What are you doing?". I said "Making a snowman, Want to help?". He said "Yeah!". I smiled and said "Good!", I started the snowman up and Heinz started to help me. I found some stuff to use on the snowman, and found a top hat that was outside for some reason. By the time we finished it looked awesome. I said "Only one little thing it needs…". I grabbed the top hat and put it on the head; I said to Heinz "You know, in those Christmas movies the top hat can make the snowman come alive kind of… They call him Frosty the snowman". Heinz said "Really?". I nodded, "Yeah, when we get back to the house I will get my mom to get the movies. We actually have the movies, which is weird… We can watch them, their really good". Heinz said "Cool!" I said "Yeah". I took a picture of the snowman since it was cool and said to Heinz "Hey, Want to know what we can do?" He asked "What?"

"We can make snow angels".

"How do you do that?"

"You just lie on the ground and move both your arms and feet go together and apart and so forth, like this". I lied down and started making a snow angel, Heinz did too. We both got up after a couple minutes and smiled; I said "I have an idea…" I bent down and used my finger to draw eyes, a nose and mouth on the angels. I took out my phone and got a picture of both the angels. I said "Now they look like angels". Heinz said "What else can we do?" I said "A lot! Come on!" I showed him what we could do during winter.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yeah, You see, I said it was an AU… (: Just had to add the boys and their friends, Heinz and Perry are no way in related to them so it doesn't mess up anything. (: <strong>

**Review! And Favorite! Just wanted to have a, Having fun in winter, Chapter, as for Heinz's parents for you critics and people that wonder it, Drake's taking care of that...**


	3. Watching Movies

_Next chapter! LOL Thanks to Pricat for reviewing!_

* * *

><p>I saw that my brothers came into the backyard; I asked, "What are you guys doing here? Finally wanted to come here to have some fun?" They shook their heads, "Mom made us". I said, "Mom's smart". They rolled their eyes, I said, "She is, you guys are still out of school, Have some fun before school comes around the corner. Then you guys will only have weekends and about maybe five months off… In cut up times. Only weekends can you have a lot of fun!" Rodney said "Whatever". I sighed and said, "You know, when I was five. Which was only like… Seven years ago, I was always having fun; I never acted the way kids now act… Which is weird". Abigail said "Hey kids". Rodney said "Hey Abigail". They saw Phineas, Ferb, and some invention. They went over to them, I said "Okay…" I went back over to the tree I was at before. I sat down on the ground. I saw Heinz playing with Nick's sister who came by, Anna. I smiled, someone said "Ello Brooke-Inator". I smiled and said "Hey Vince". Nick's brother, Vincent sat down and said "What'cha doing?". I said "Sitting here, I have nothing to do now…".<p>

"Ahh… Well what are you doing later? Like when you get home?".

"Watch a couple Christmas movies, Want to come by and watch them with me and Him?". I pointed to Heinz.

"As long as I can get some of your mom's famous hot chocolate!".

"You will".

"Then I'll come by".

"Cooloz!".

_**1 hour later because I don't want to bore you guys**_

By now, Nick and Anna were sitting down next to Vincent and me. Abigail was showing Heinz something that she found. My brothers then sat down with me. I got up and said, "You guys can come whenever you want. I'm going home now". Vincent and Nick got up "We'll come with you!" I said "Ok". Heinz saw I got up and was about to go, He came over to me and walked back with us to the house. Vincent asked as we walked into my house "How much have you guys done".

"Not much… The top is almost done so then me and my brothers can move up there then my parents can make the living room soon!"

"Ah…" I took off my jacket and the mittens that were in my jacket. I put them on the coat hanger (I put the mittens back in the pockets). I took off my shoes and threw them in my room. Nick and Vincent took off their jackets too and put them on the coat hanger. They put their shoes by the coat hanger. I said, "You know they really need to finish the top so we can have a bigger room to put our things when we walk in!" I went upstairs and then to the attic. I grabbed the box up there and brought it down. I went to the living room and Nick and Vincent planted themselves on the couch. I said "Really guys?" They nodded, I rolled my eyes, I said "Okay what movie do you guys want to watch first?"

"How the Grinch stole Christmas, Live-action one!" Both boys yelled.

"Fine… I've seen it a hundred times but fine!" I said acting like I didn't like it.

I put it in and went into the kitchen. My mom was in there, I said "Nice timing mom! Me and my friends are coming over to watch some Christmas movies". My mom said "Alright". She knew exactly what that meant. I smiled and grabbed a bag of chips, as I was hungry. I went into the living room. I sat down on the ground in my fluffy beanbag chair. Heinz (who barely ever did leave my side) sat down in it too (It can fit too people…). I put the chips next to me and opened them up.

As the movie was starting up the front door opened, in came my brothers, Anna, My friends, Abigail, and My dad came in. Anna asked my dad as he was about to go in the kitchen "Mr. Middlesmith, What were you doing outside talking to those mean people?" Dad said "Ummm… Nothing at all Anna…". He went into the kitchen quickly. I said to Anna "What mean people?". She answered "Those German people". Nick asked "The Doofenshmirtz's?". Anna said, "I think so". I said, "My dad was talking with them… I wonder why…" Anna sat down on the couch with Vincent and Nick. Rodney and Perry sat down next to me, Phineas and Ferb grabbed some chairs, put them next to the couch, and sat down, and Isabella sat down on the armrest. Abigail pushed Nick to the ground, jumped over the couch, and sat down. Nick said "Abigail!"

"What? I needed to sit dweeb", she put her feet on his shoulders.

"Get your smelly feet off me!" He yelled pushing her feet off his shoulders. He stood up and sat down in front of the coffee table. My mom came out with hot chocolate. Vincent said "Thank you Mrs. Middlesmith". Abigail and Nick said "Thanks Kerri!" I said "Thanks Mom". We took the hot chocolates and started drinking them. I put the hot coffee down on the coffee table and continued watching the movie. By half way into the movie all, the other cups of hot chocolate were gone. I was the only one with some left. I said "Nice…" Nick asked "What?" I said, "I'm the only one with hot chocolate left!" Nick said "Oh…"

Heinz always asked something about the movie. At the end, he said, "That was really good". I said "Yeah… What's next?" Abigail said "The Rudolph one!" Nick grabbed it and put it in.

_**Later**_

My friends were hungry and went into the kitchen, my brothers, Heinz and I followed, and my mom had made up a bunch of chicken nuggets. Each one of us took one and said "Thanks!" My mom said to my dad "See I told you they would eat them all!" I grabbed a couple huge sodas out and grabbed glasses; I asked my friends what kind of sodas they wanted.

"Orange!".

"Coke!".

"Root Beer!".

"Coke".

"Orange!".

"Sprite!".

"Coke".

"Root beer".

"Orange".

"Okay!". I poured three oranges, three root beers, three cokes and a sprite. I served them to my friends, I asked Heinz "You want some soda?". He asked, "Can I have an orange?". I said "Sure". I set my root beer down and poured him an orange.

I gave it to him, Nick asked me "You think that's a good idea?". I said, "Yeah I do". Nick rolled his eyes. Heinz took small sips of the soda, Rodney though gulped down his soda. Abigail said, "Dang little dude!". Rodney smiled knowing it was a compliment and said "Thanks Abigail". She said, "You're welcome".

I went to the living room and watched my favorite show. Heinz came in and sat with me, I smiled. We both watched the TV show for a while. Most of all my friends left by six, Expect Nick and Abigail. Nick sat with me on the couch, Abigail sat in the beanbag chair. My brothers went into their rooms to their favorite shows. Abigail called her dad up and said "Hey Dad, I'm staying over at Brooke's 'Kay? Thanks Dad". She took Nick's phone and called up his brother, "Hey Vince, Tell your parents Nick is staying over… Lie then, God you boys are idiots, Say he's staying over at his other friends that are boys… Yeah you idiot! God… Bye Vincent". She sighed as she hung up and said to nick "Your brother's stupid…". Nick said, "Shut up…". I rolled my eyes at both of them. I went into the kitchen and grabbed chips. What? Anyways, I went into the living room again and sat down, I started eating the chips. Abigail grabbed a hand full and ate them. Nick took some too, Abigail turned on a movie and we ate all the chips before the movie was half over. Heinz fell asleep on me and I smiled. My mom came out of her and dad's room and said, "You guys should go to bed". Abigail said, "After the movie ends Kerri!". I laughed a bit and said, "We'll go to bed soon mom". My mom went back in her room.

The movie (Which I didn't pay attention to so I don't remember what happened much because I was in another world) ended and I got up, I picked Heinz up and carried him to my room, I lied him down on the air mattress. Nick and Abigail stayed in the living room (They slept on the couch). I went to sleep quickly.

_**Midnight**_

I woke up to someone scream, I opened my eyes and saw Heinz shaking and holding onto his knees. I asked "What's wrong?". He said "Nightmare. I had a nightmare…". I said "Oh…". I got up and sat down on the air mattress. I asked, "What was it about?". He told me everything that happened in his nightmare. Abigail and Nick came into my room as they heard the scream, Abigail had a sock filled with who-knows-what in her hand. Nick looked at Abigail and saw the sock "Really Abigail?". Abigail asked "What? What if a burglar broke in. Or some monster from the closet came out! Or a ghost appeared!".

"First Abigail, If a burglar came in that sock couldn't do a-".

She hit him with the sock and he fell down clutching where she hit him. She said "Go on Nicholas". He did, "Monsters don't exist and neither do Ghosts. But you couldn't hurt a ghost with that sock!".

"So what? I can scare the ghost away! Duh".

"Whatever Abigail".

Abigail saw me sitting on the air mattress and Heinz shaking, she sat down on the air mattress with us and asked, "What's wrong kid?". I said, "He had a nightmare".

"Ah… Well I know how to help him fall back asleep".

"Don't tell me you're going to like do what they do to the neck to make people fall asleep!".

"Well now that you tell me not to," She said sarcastically, "No, My parents use to sing a lullaby to me and held me in their arms telling me nothing's going to hurt me or whatever".

"I don't know any lullabies though".

"Here", she went to her notes on her phone and showed me and Nick, "See. It's an easy lullaby".

"Nice Abigail".

Nick sat down on the other side of me and he started humming a lullaby, Abigail joined in and I started to too. We all started singing the lullaby. Heinz laid his head on me and started to fall asleep. I smiled and held him telling him he was safe here. He fell asleep, I smiled and Nick and Abigail got up, I said, "You guys can sleep in here if you want. I'm going to sleep down here incase Heinz wakes up again". Abigail jumped on the bed and said, "I call bed!". Nick pushed her off and said, "No I call it!". He got on the bed and lied down, Abigail and he fought over the bed, I finally said, "You guys both share it! It is a queen bed". They both looked at each other in disgust, I said "Come on, you guys can share it. You'll only sleep in the same for like 7 hours". Abigail said "Seven too many!". I said, "Just do it". They both groaned and got in the bed, Abigail and Nick laid away from each the most. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Most of this was wrote at night or I just woke up. So it kinda sucks at some parts. <strong>_


End file.
